Electronic documents and forms, such as PDF, ePub and HTML, can contain text, graphics, links, form fields, attachments, interactive elements, and other kinds of content. Users may interact with such documents and forms in a variety of ways, such as by reading or skimming them, clicking on various elements to follow links or open hidden content, filling in form fields, attaching additional information, marking documents with annotations, and so on. In many cases, documents can contain large amounts of information, and document interfaces can provide many functions. As such, a given user of a document may have numerous available choices and options when viewing and interacting with that document.